User talk:174.57.48.102
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventure Quests page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 19:48, February 6, 2016 (UTC) WaltWiz1901's Journal The next message is my writing process journal for the Thomas Fanon Wiki. Here, I will chronicle my episode plots, as well as what I plan to write further on the wiki. 19:10, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Page 1: My episode ideas for the twenty-first season * I decided to kick off my twenty-first season episodes with [[Tiffany's Golden Whistle|an episode introducing yet another new engine]]. Seeing as the name of the episode in person originated from ToonBoyDan (now known as Cartoonman25, who has since posted a plot with the same name of his idea on Scratchpad), I decided to see if I can write a fully original episode while still focusing on "golden" whistles. The result, while not fully finished, is something I don't think ever happened in the Thomas franchise before (an engine wanting a new whistle, and earning it by saving another engine from a risky event), and my goal is to see if my writing skills will improve or not. * Other idea I had in mind was an episode pairing Percy with Rosie. As the latter character is barely used anymore and little has been done with the aspect that Rosie idolises Thomas and copies him like a younger sister, I thought it would be time to let her real personality work here; Rosie idolises Percy, driving him to the point where he decides to see whether he or her can pull the most trucks. While I thought of this, I was reminded of how ToonBoyDan shoehorned Rosie into almost every episode he could, switching characters and quotes around to make them different from the inspiration. This, however, is not like that, and instead is one of my attempts at Andrew Brenner-style writing. * The episodes Stepney Returns and James Bond are where Stepney (duh), the Great Western duo, and the diesels come into play. As my twenty-first season recap hints, the plot for the James Bond episode involves James spying on Diesel 10's posse, refusing to pull a goods train, and deliberately getting himself involved in a serious disaster. As the new writing crew are doing everything in their power to be as generic enough to please both the target audience and the older fanbase for the franchise as a whole, I thought that this was a perfect idea to do just that. * Stepney Returns continues the trend of reintroducing older, now-seldomly-heard-of characters into the series, and what better way to do it than telling an expanded version of one of the plots in my version of Cartoonman25's Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventure Quests, The Great Railway Rescue. Although I won't reveal a major plot point yet, I will say that this will contain more than just stock footage from The Great Railway Rescue. *''Thomas Has Some Fun'' was, with many alternations, was inspired by the Bob the Builder episode, Scoop Has Some Fun and also the Daniel Alsop Thomas web-series episode of the same name as my idea (which also shares some plot points with the BTB episode). While thinking of things to insert, one was a fantasy sequence at the very beginning of the episode making fun (pun and rhyme intended for what I just said) of the Scratchpad Wiki fanbase; *'SPOILER ALERT TO WHOEVER IS READING THIS'* Thomas finds Rosie as a doppelganger for him, an engine throwing a tantrum in the yard, several lookalikes of certain characters from other universes come to Sodor, and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Thomas characters hosting a stand-up routine. The actual episode will, however, try to be original, including Diesel pretending to do a magic trick by shunting James onto the coal tipper, Thomas holding back Edward's goods train, Daisy disguising herself as a coach on Gordon's express train, a line of trucks "haunting" Percy's train, Thomas idolising Rosie, and the kicker, Diesel letting Henry pass an "bridge out" warning sign, causing the latter to derail. The latter stunt will be one of the most dangerous actions in my so-far fanfiction, only being tied with the third and fourth chase scenes in The Great Railway Rescue.